Torture at the Museum
by tinkyrae
Summary: Requested to me as a BBRae one shot, vibrating panties. I couldn't help but comply with RavenFan1400 demands. :) enjoy! I don't own Teen Titans.


Raven gaze was lost in the moment, she held up the navy blue underwear between the pads of her fingers. Knit brows and a frown line to match, her right thumb gently brushed against the soft almost like velvet fabric. _'I didn't buy these.'_ She thought. Starfire. They had to be Star's. She agreed with this until a yellow clone reminded her that Star, bought very specific kind of underwear and these, had way too much material on for them to be hers. Huffing softly her gaze moved to her left as she pondered on a new thought. _'They could be someone else's...'_ Her mind pondered on the subject for a total of four seconds. They had to be hers. She pulled them from _her_ drawer, maybe they had been shoved in the back. Yes of course, thanks to a misfortune set back the Titan's washer nearly blew up, after some purple whatever the disgusting villain Plasmus was made up got stuck into the draining pipes. This left everyone including herself using the sink as washer, but hey at least the dryer still worked. Everyone was back up on laundry and Cyborg was determined to fix the junk machine instead of bite the bullet and get a new one.

A soft knock from a glove hand alerted Raven's attention back to what she was doing.

"Raven you almost done in there? We need to get going, it opens in a hour." Her leaders voice was muffled but could be easily recognized from his masculine tone. Her hands scrambled almost as if she had been caught with her pants down. She hiked the underwear up her legs and snapped them into perfect place.

"Uh, yes I'll be right out." She called out. Not thinking about the unfamiliar unmentionables anymore she picked up her black jeans and hastily pulled them up her long legs. With one fleeting glance at the mirror she looked her reflective self and shrugged. That's as good as it gets.

 _Grand tour of Mysterious Art's and Forgotten Culture_. The sign was sitting just outside the doors and Raven read it surprised at herself. Usually when it came to 'team building activities,' as Robin called them, she was less then enthused but today she actually was eager to see what the new museum had to offer.

Starfire danced around the foyer her long locks swayed along the hem of her pink sundress. The whimsical one beamed at her team her eyes glowing as she skipped to and fro as the steady line moved forward. "Robin I most intrigued about what items we will be seeing in the exhibits, are you not excited?" She beamed her fingers tracing on the flame pattern on his shirt.

"It's going to very educational Star, it will be fascinating to say the very least." Robin nodded doing his best to hide the smirk that always crept on his lips when his girlfriend was this excited. Cyborg stared at the rules and frowned.

"No food?! How am I suppose to eat my bacon chili cheese dog?" He whined as he pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye.

"You could always eat it now?" Raven stated bluntly. She narrowed her eyes at the paper tray he held in his large hand that contained the Tin Man's second lunch of the day. Even she would admit with the way the hot dog guy smelled, serving his food from his tiny cart, Cyborg may have a eating problem. She didn't even rebuke her green companion when he threw in his two cents either.

"Cy, man I'm telling you if you knew what they put in hot dog's even _you_ would swear off of meat." His nose was scrunched up in disgust and he took a step closer to Raven. He desperately was trying to focus his scent on her lavender scent instead of the one that was looming around his head making his stomach churn. Raven seem to noticed his efforts and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Do you want to trade spots?" she asked in the breath of a whisper. He smiled down at her and gave the hand that was in his a soft squeeze he wanted to kiss her but he knew better.

"No, it's okay just don't move too far okay?" He whispered back to her. She nodded and set her gaze forward she could see the soft glow of the lights inside the room. A smile crept onto her mouth as she took a step forward, they were finally letting people in.

...

Raven moved from each exhibit her mind deep in thought as she listened to some of the presentations, some she read brief descriptions. She had wandered down away from her team, her interest and fascination, getting the best of her. She stood in front of a large mosaic art piece. It was beautiful, and very colorful. Each pattern of color glass set in such a perfect place she was positive it took years to complete. Her eyes swept down the hall to her right, loads of different people stood around looking at different pieces like she was, but her team was no where insight. Curious enough was the fact that her boyfriend also seemed MIA at the moment. Turning her head side to side she wondered if she should wait for the slow ones to catch up.

 _...Buzz..._

For a fraction of a second Raven thought maybe someone had put a phone into her back pocket. Wide eyed her whole body stiffen as the vibration sensation hummed against her body. It was a mild movement that started in the back and slowly moved to the front of her. Her hands flew to her front pockets as she realized that she was indeed vibrating. Her head cocked around looking to see if anyone and noticed her weird movements. Luckily no one seemed to notice her, and the fact that her lower half was pulsating. She stood frozen unsure of what to do right then. Her brain failed her as she only could think the same thing over and over again, _'I'm vibrating.'_ Eventually I'm vibrating, turned into, why? Then that turned to her moving her glued feet off the floor. She walked slowly as her every step only caused the sensation to pulse against her private areas. She was also terrified that everyone could see the obvious giant sign above her head that read, _Why yes, my crotch is vibrating._

Reaching a darker corner she backed up into it and looked around. No one glances, no leering, no curious gawks. Positive that all eyes were distracted she gently moved her hand down her stomach, then to waist of her skinny jeans. Forcing her hand down the front side of her jeans, she confirmed her suspicion. Her jeans had no role in the quivering, no it was the underwear. Raven had no idea there was even product that did this but her thoughts became instantly dark as one thing entered her brain.

 ** _Beast Boy._**

She growled her hands forming into tight fist. _'That little rat.'_ She thought. Of course out of the billion in half people in the world and Raven had remarkably fallen for the one who seem be stuck in a Peter Pan complex. Cursing his childish antics and he need of public humiliation, she hands ached as her nails dug into the palms of her hands. He was dead. After this.. he was going to wish he had never left the Doom Patrol. Swinging her head she looked for a hint of her friends. Not seeing them she shifted uncomfortably her back pressed against the wall. The little toy seemed to finally be doing it job now that Raven knew what she was wearing. A new feeling swept up her back, making chills in it wake. Her eyes closed as she held her breath. _'Oh Azar, not here.'_ She hobbled an inch forward but stopped, her body clenching.

 _'Maybe if I sit down.'_ She thought. She eyed a bench not far from her. Moving as graceful and slow as she could muster she made it to the haven like throne. As soon as she made contact with the hard surface she launched back up as if she had sat on something sharp. _'NOPE. awful idea.'_ So she stood arms at her sides her feet inches apart, her gaze set forward. She prayed that the sinful thing would stop it's torture or she hoped she would see a green man so she could strangle the living day lights out of him. Person after person past and Raven didn't move didn't even dare to breath. A sweat bead rolled down the back of her neck then down her spine. She wasn't going to give in. Not here. Just when she thought she never get any relief the vibrating stopped.

"Most of the relics, on display are very antique, on Tamaran we have a name for items like this..." A sweet sugary voice caught Raven's attention. Bolting forward she moved spying a tall orange tinted girl. Confirming her thoughts Raven walked up to see Robin hand in hand with Star, Cyborg following close behind them toying with the audio guided tour player, and further behind him was the little green devil. His hands were in his pockets, his eyes caught Raven and his mouth grew into a devilish grin.

"There you are." He spoke his voice in a mocking tone.

"Raven, you must be enjoying this very much, yes?" Star gushed noticing the girl had reappeared.

"Beast Boy, you, me, now." Raven growl her teeth clenched.

"Uh, no. Do I hear trouble in paradise?" Cyborg remarked turning his one eye on his green friend.

Still wearing the hellish smile on his face he simply nodded before letting his girlfriend pull him aside, away from the others. "What's wrong Rae-Rae?" He teased

"You know exactly what's wrong." Her tongue dripping with venom. His head fell to the side as he rolled his eyes at her anger. He was always apprehensive about Raven's anger, but as of late he loved toeing the line.

"So you got my gift," He mused tucking his thumb into the belt loop of her jeans. "Did it excite you?" He asked his eyes glimmering with a strong emotion. An emotion that Raven was still getting use to. Narrowing her eyes she pulled out her best glare and grabbed hem of his shirt. Pulling him down to her height she offered a rebuttal.

"I don't know what sick game your playing but I'll have you know that I'm not amused or _excited_ by it."

"Well," He clicked his tongue. "It's a good thing that was the lowest setting huh?"

"Garfield Logan, I swear to the goddess Azar-"

 _...Buzz..._

Raven crumbled right then her knees seemed to give out on her at the sudden feeling. Proving his point Beast Boy grinned holding his girlfriend steady. "Level Two." He murmured in her ear his breath sending little shocks down her neck. His finger trailing down the side of her soft t-shirt. A wave of pleasure moved up Raven's legs and settled right in that spot. That delicious sinful spot. Moving his hand to the crook of her back he pressed his mouth to her ear again. "Come on mama, there's lots to see, so many things to _enjoy_."

Pulling Raven along she seemed to be cloudy haze as her friends gabbed and clicked their tongues about the different arts and pieces. She on the other hand had stopped paying attention a long time ago. She was willing her legs to move as she fought to keep all control of everything inside her. Unfortunately for her, the green one was in a very gifting mood and made sure that she was going regret ever stepping a foot outside the tower today. Holding in her third orgasm she arched her back riding on the wave of the ending peak of big O heaven. She loathe her body, the way it gave into sweet pleasure from silly sex toy. She hated that such a item could send her reeling so much that she wanted to sink down to the floor and rile in each and every sensation it had to offer. Sink down like she was in the comfort of her private chamber, instead of a crowded over populated public place. She wanted to kill her boyfriend for the torture, but most of all she wanted to kill him because deep down she was infatuated with the immoral device. Letting go of the breath she kept trapped inside, she slumped forward her head fell into her boyfriends arm. Breaking the "PDA rule" he gently kissed the top of her head before turning remote control off. She sighed in relief, needing to get some sort of bearings back.

He had to admit he loved bringing that oh 'so perfect one' off her high horse into a trembling, withering mess. It was fun to see Raven act like this in such a public place. Keeping all her moans to herself the only thing she didn't always have control over is how her eyes would roll back into her skull right as she gave into sweet release. And he was addicted to it.

Starfire pulled Robin down a different hallway claiming to have seen an artifact she thought looked like Slikie, Cyborg had also disappeared, mostly a hunt for more food. That left a green trickster and wore out Empath. She had refused his hand, and even shot him the best evil looks she could. This of course didn't stop the Changeling as he walked next to her side, his eyes sparking in mischief. A quick note of her breathing, slow heart beat, and posture told him that it was time for round five of sick sexual torture. Snaking his hand into his pocket he found the button he was seeking and watched as the girl once again began to move like Jello.

The throbbing of the underwear, made her want to scream in mixture of pleasure and frustration. He should know better not to do this to her. She was part demon after all. She could inflict the worst form of suffering on that lean figure of his. Once was bad enough, three times well that was just mean, but after the fifth time? She was done. Her eyes darted around as she desperately sought a place of refuge. She just couldn't handle the ache that was deep inside her. As it pooled and trembled. Spotting the door her mind screamed out in solace. Grabbing a hold of his wrist she began to pull on him ignoring his protest,

"Are you tired of the museum already Rae?" His finger flicked against the button turning it up. Gripping his wrist tightly her nails dug into his flesh, bound to leave their mark in their wake. Her whole body spasm right there in mid-step.

"Garfield, I've sat though enough of your torture it's your turn." She growled her teeth bared. Pulling him into what looked like janitorial closet, she slammed the door behind them. She didn't wait any longer using her sense of touch to guide her in the darkness. With flick of her wrist his jeans fell to his ankles. Moving her hand she grabbed his clothed crotch making him squeak. "Let's see how much you like being teased." She smirked. Rubbing her hand up and down the length of him she heard the familiar sound of his breath catching. "You can be sure by the time I'm done, you'll be begging on your knees to let _you come._ " Her voice was thick like honey as her fingers pulled his boxers down. An animalistic whine arose in his mouth as he felt her soft feather like touches on his hard tip.

"Sometimes you have to know when to _stop_ , because before I was holding Rage back but now, I think I'll _stop_." She whispered into the space between them. All Beast Boy could do was gulp at the sound of her name.

 ** _"I was holding Rage back but now, I think I'll stop."_**


End file.
